


squad

by John_Q_Sample



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Gen, High School Reunions, Secret Identities, chilling, dialogue-heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Q_Sample/pseuds/John_Q_Sample
Summary: The Fearsome Four have a conversation after the Liquidator returns from a fight. (dw he's okay)





	squad

The Liquidator splashes out of the drain on the floor and reforms himself in the middle of the room.

The other three members of the Fearsome Four stare at him blandly.

"I feel as if my entrance was underappreciated," the Liquidator says.

"Just try not to splash everywhere," Megavolt gripes. "If I short-circuit, I'm taking you with me."

"With the Liquidator, you have no reason to worry!" he responds confidently, but he nearly splashes Megavolt as he heads over to the table with the rest of the group. "Since I'm sure you're  _all_ curious, I was in a fight with Darkwing Duck. Obviously, I did _not_ succeed in any crimes, but I  _will_ be making my comeback after this commercial break."

The only one who seems to show any interest in Bushroot, and this only comes in the form of looking up from the plant he's pruning.

The Liquidator ignores the less-than-warm receptions and continues with the point he had intended to bring up since the beginning of the conversation: "Have any of you noticed how Darkwing Duck always has that kid with him?"

"Gosalyn Mallard," Quackerjack corrects, not even looking away from the jack-in-the-box he's altering.

"She's Darkwing's kid," Megavolt explains.

"I figured as much. Does anyone find it a little  _strange_ that he has a child with him?"

"I think she just shows up," Bushroot points out.

"She definitely just shows up," Quackerjack says.

"But wouldn't that put his identity at risk? If we really wanted to, we could go and find someone who was also taking care of that kid."

"That search would take  _days_ ," Megavolt points out. "And we could just end up finding his spouse on accident."

"His spouse who would  _know_ about his secret identity, correct?"

Megavolt shrugs. "Maybe. But it won't mean anything. I saw him at my high school reunion, and I  _still_ don't have any idea who he is!"

Three pairs of eyes are turned on him.

" _Yes_ , I went to high school with Darkwing Duck," Megavolt says.

"And you didn't tell us," Quackerjack responds, almost offended. It's hard to tell whether he's faking it.

"Then shouldn't you know who he really is?" Bushroot asks.

"Hey, Melonhead." Megavolt taps the side of his head. "My memory isn't what it used to be. I'm trying to remember. Trust me. Sometimes I even forget my real name, though."

"I thought it was Sparky," Quackerjack points out.

" _I thought it was Sparky_ ," Megavolt repeats, tone mocking. He smacks Quackerjack on the arm. "I thought I told you not to call me that!"

**Author's Note:**

> gosalyn: yo DAD, darkwing duck, my FATHER  
> absolutely none of the villains, ever*: wow, that is some personal information that could put darkwing duck's secret identity at risk - something i could definitely pursue for the sake of revenge
> 
> but maybe it's some unspoken rule that you just DON'T do that. or like, don't mess with superhero's kids. especially not after the "toys czar us" incident of '91.
> 
> *except maybe negaduck in the comics i haven't read those yet


End file.
